


Bon Appétit

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (1st Half) [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food Porn, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, he was not entirely prepared for what Dating Tony Stark means, t'challa is so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: “What, you thought I covered myself with shaving cream or something? How would that be sexy?” Established Tony/T’Challa.





	Bon Appétit

“Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake, Tony!”  
  
“God, I love it when you drop the f-bomb. Now come here and kiss me.”  
  
T’Challa dropped his bag by the door and covered his eyes, obscuring his view of Tony’s latest dalliance with sexual adventurism. “What did I say about strange sexual things, Tony?”  
  
“Look, T’Challa, if you don’t shake things up every now and then, they get stale. Coincidentally, the whipped cream is dangerously close to getting stale as well, because I thought you were going to be home, like, half an hour ago, so come here and lick it off me already.”  
  
T’Challa opened his eyes. “That’s whipped cream?”  
  
“What, you thought I covered myself with shaving cream or something? How would that be sexy?”  
  
T’Challa threw his hands up. “How would I know? You’ve done stranger things!”  
  
“You are so _vanilla_ ,” Tony complained, shifting uncomfortably as he did his best not to get anymore whipped cream on the sheets of the bed as possible. “There are _way_ weirder things we could be doing sexually, trust me.” He grinned, gesturing to the whipped cream that he’d spread over most of his torso and his… _Lower_ bits. “Come on, tell me you’re not intrigued.”  
  
T’Challa sighed, pacing over to the bed and shaking his head. “Intrigued isn’t the word I’m looking for.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked Tony up and down. “Why would you do this?”  
  
“Because whipped cream is something cats like.”  
  
“I will take a picture of this and forward it to everyone, Tony, I am not joking,” T’Challa warned. His relationship with Tony thus far had been an endless line of cat-related jokes and puns, and he was at his limit with them.  
  
“They’ve seen me in weirder situations.”  
  
“I question that.”  
  
“Go on, ask Bruce and Rhodey and Pepper! They’ll fill you in.” His grin widened when T’Challa shuddered. “You don’t have the _balls_ to ask them. If this kind of thing weirds you out then _that_ stuff will terrify you.” He scooped a bit of whipped cream off his chest and smudged it on T’Challa’s nose, causing the young King to pull back sharply- eerily reminiscent of a cat that had been startled.  
  
_I need to start recording this shit so he understands why I make those goddamn cat jokes so much._  
  
T’Challa wiped the cream from his nose and damn near _pouted_ at Tony. “You’re insane.”  
  
“And you are so delightfully _innocent_ if you think _this_ is weird.”  
  
“It _is_ weird.”  
  
“You are one more negative comment away from me _permanently_ stealing your innocence by showing you what a ‘furry’ is. You will never complain about my attempts to shake up our routine again once I show you that shit.”  
  
T’Challa pulled back and looked at him warily. “…I sense it has something to do with animals?”  
  
“Indulge me every now and then and you’ll never have to know, I promise.”  
  
“You had better, or you won’t have a partner for any of your deviant experiments anymore.” T’Challa swiped some whipped cream off of Tony’s hip and smeared it on his face.  
  
“Are we good? Are you down with this?”  
  
T’Challa rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I suppose I can indulge you tonight.”  
  
“Excellent! So let’s whip out the bananas and get this done.”  
  
T’Challa sighed. “You brought bananas too?”  
  
Tony grinned salaciously. “Not the kind of bananas I’m talking about, your highness.”  
  
“You exhaust me.”  
  
“And I love you too.”  
  
-End


End file.
